Date Night
by Anonymous Contributer
Summary: Roxas asks Xion out on a date, but he's a nervous wreck about it. Luckily, Axel is here to help his pal. RoxasxXion.


Date Night

Rating: T for language

* * *

><p>"Ugh…Axel, I'm really nervous about this."<p>

"I know Roxas. This is like the thirteen-hundredth time you told me."

The two friends were in Roxas's room. Roxas was wearing a spiffy dress suit and standing nervously in front of a mirror with Axel by his side.

"How did I get myself into this?" Roxas asked. Though it was a rhetorical question

"What, you don't remember?" Axel jokingly questioned.

"You know what I meant." responded the annoyed Number XIII. "You don't have to remind me."

"I know." said Number VIII. "But I'm going to anyway because it's kinda funny."

"Ugh."

* * *

><p>*Flashback: Much earlier ago in Twilight Town*<p>

Roxas, Axel, and Xion had gotten their missions done early and were having their usual ice cream meeting at the top of the Clock Tower.

"So you guys got an easy mission too, huh?" questioned Axel.

"Yep." confirmed Roxas. "Our mission was so easy, I bet even Demyx would've wanted something harder."

"Don't be silly Roxas." said Xion. "That's like saying Saïx will one day be nice, it's never gonna happen." All three of them laughed because they knew it was true.

"Speaking of Demyx," Axel began after they finished laughing. "What if he ended up getting a super hard mission while everyone else's was a breeze?"

"Heh heh, that would be funny." Xion giggled. The three friends began laughing again.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile…in Wonderland*<p>

Demyx was surrounded by all the Heartless he was assigned to destroy (specifically a Commander, a Bully Dog, a Spiked Crawler, a Destroyer, a Zip Slasher, a Powered Armor, two Crimson Pranksters, and a Lurk Lizard). Number IX stood nervously while the Heartless were giving him murderous glares.

"This isn't funny." Demyx thought out loud.

* * *

><p>*Back to the present: In Roxas's room*<p>

"Wait, how do you know that's what happened with Demyx?" Roxas asked.

"Oh because he told me after I asked him what happened to him because he was covered in bruise, cuts, burns, and black and blue marks." The Flurry of Dancing Flames responded casually.

This news shocked Roxas. "Seriously?" he asked.

"Hey I'm just as surprised as you." said Axel. "I thought he would've ended up in a full body cast after that also. Anyways, you want me to finish 'reminding' you?"

"No."

"Too bad."

"Ugh."

* * *

><p>*Back to flashback: At the Clock Tower*<p>

The trio continued to chat and eat their ice cream for awhile. Eventually, Axel's ice cream was all gone and a stick took its place.

"Well would'ya look at that." Axel spoke up. "Looks like I'm all done. Guess I'll RTC." He stood up from where he was sitting and proceeded to walk down the Clock Tower. "Later half pints."

Once Axel was out of sight, Roxas and Xion stayed seated as they were only a little more than halfway done with their frozen treats. Not only that, but the two keyblade wielders wanted to enjoy each other's company a little longer.

After trying to think of a topic to converse about, Roxas decided to bring up their mission again and hoped that it'll lead to something more interesting. "I'm glad we got an easy mission today. I wish they were this easy all the time."

"I'm gladder that we got a mission together." stated Xion. "It doesn't matter how easy or tough it is. As long I'm with you, I'll always have a good time working."

Roxas couldn't help but blush. It looks like this did lead to something more interesting after all. "Uh…yeah. I know what you mean. To be honest Xion, I'd rather get a really hard mission with you than a really easy mission with somebody else any day." The Key of Destiny nervously admitted.

It was Xion's turn to blush now. The two ate the rest of their ice cream in silence, both too embarrassed to say anything. Soon enough, the two red-faced friends finished their salty, sweet desserts.

"Guess we better RTC now huh?" Number XIV questioned while standing up.

"Yeah. I guess." agreed Roxas. He then too stood up, but before he could even attempt to walk down the tower, Xion hugged him without warning. Roxas was now shocked and he couldn't help letting his blood rush to his cheeks again. He wasn't sure what to do nor did he have the slightest idea as to why Xion would suddenly do this out of the blue. After all these thoughts raced through his mind for a split second, he strangely relaxed and wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging her back. Roxas felt warm and comfortable in Xion's embrace. He wanted this moment to last forever. Unfortunately for him, after about a minute or two, Xion broke contact and shyly looked down, red-faced again.

"Uh…Xi-Xion." stuttered the still blushing blonde. "W-Why…d-did you…hug me like that?"

Although her head was still facing downward, Xion timidly moved her eyes to look at Roxas. "Well…you see…It's just my way of saying thanks." she managed to admit.

"Huh?" Roxas said, obviously still confused.

"For being my best friend and for always being there for me." Number XIV explained.

"Oh." understood The Key of Destiny. "Uh, yeah. No problem Xion."

Xion managed to stop blushing and regained her composure. "Well, see ya later Roxas." She turned around and began to walk away. But Roxas didn't want her to leave just yet.

"Wait, Xion!" he called out to her.

Xion stopped and looked over her shoulder to hear what Roxas had to say.

"Would you…like to go somewhere with me tonight?" Roxas shyly asked.

Xion gasped because she couldn't believe what she just heard. Did Roxas just ask her out on a date? "Sure, I would love to." She happily answered. "How about dinner at seven?"

"Sure." agreed Roxas. Xion then finally walked down the tower. Once the girl was gone, Roxas just stood there, anxious about what just happened. "What have I done!" he panicked to himself.

"You just asked Xion out on a date." Axel answered, inexplicably appearing in front of Roxas.

"GAAAH!" Roxas screamed as he fell backwards, scared that Axel emerged from nowhere. "Axel! Were you spying on us the whole time!"

"Yup." his friend shamelessly admitted.

"Ugh."

* * *

><p>*End flashback*<p>

"I don't know what I was thinking then." complained Roxas.

"Oh I'll tell you what you were thinking." declared Axel. "You were thinking you couldn't take it anymore and decided to finally ask out the girl of your dreams."

It was true. Roxas did love Xion even though he was told Nobodies don't have feelings. Of course being one of his best friends, Axel knows about Roxas's feelings for Xion, but Number XIII made him promise not to tell her. Little did Roxas know that Xion actually felt the same towards him. Coincidentally, Axel knows about this as well, but just like Roxas, Xion made him promise not to tell either. So Axel just does his best to play matchmaker so his two smitten friends can be together (instead of doing the smart thing which is to break both promises, therefore speeding up the whole process).

Roxas gave a worried sigh in response. "But Axel, I'm really-"

"'Nervous about this', I know." Number VIII cut his friend off. "Don't worry. I'm here to help. I got you that tux, got you reservations to that fancy restaurant in Twilight Town, loaned you lots of money so you can afford to eat at the fancy restaurant, gave you some of my special cologne."

"Axel, it's just 'Axe'" Roxas stated dully.

"Hey, you can't spell Axel without 'Axe'. So you know it's awesome. Got it memorized?" Roxas just rolled his eyes. "And I got you this bouquet of roses." Axel pulled out said bouquet from behind his back and handed it to Roxas.

"Where did you get these?" Roxas asked.

"Oh I just went into Marluxia's garden and took all of the roses that I didn't burn down out of boredom." Axel casually answered.

Roxas's eyes grew wide. "Does Marluxia know what you did!"

"Of course not." The Flurry of Dancing Flames assured.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** loudly screamed a voice from somewhere in the castle.

"Now he does." stated the redhead.

Roxas decided to push 'questioning Axel's actions' to the back of his mind and went back to the task at hand. "Axel, are you _really_ sure I should go through with this?"

"There's not a doubt in my mind." affirmed Axel. "You love Xion, she loves being with you, what could possibly go wrong?" The last thing he said just made Roxas even more anxious and Axel could tell because it was written all over his friend's face.

"Well…" Roxas began.

"Look," Axel interrupted, catching Roxas's attention. "As long as you don't constantly stare at her boobs and ass, and don't get caught having a boner, you'll be fine."

The annoyed Key of Destiny stared in disbelief at his pal. "How 'bout some advice that's actually helpful?" Roxas practically demanded.

'That advice was very helpful.' Axel complained in his head. "Alright listen." He started to speak. "Just remember to be yourself. She likes you for you, Roxas." Roxas considered what Axel said and realized he was right. "Besides," Number VIII continued. "Xion's probably just as nervous as you are about this date."

"Really?" Roxas asked in shock.

'Well maybe not that nervous' Axel thought, but he knew he shouldn't say that to his nervous wreck of a buddy. Instead he responded with "Totally."

Roxas was finally able to calm down. "Maybe it won't be so bad after all."

"Trust me Roxas; this date will be a cakewalk, like robbing a deaf person's house at night." Axel reassured sincerely. However his chipper mood was suddenly replaced with a bitter one and then he continued speaking. "Until you end up making so much noise that it wakes the next door neighbors and they call the police on you-"

"Axel what are you talking abou-"

"It's now seven o'clock you know." Axel interrupted.

"AAH! I gotta go get Xion!" panicked The Key of Destiny before he ran out of his room. "Wish me luck Axel!"

* * *

><p>Roxas kept running down the hall until he stopped in front of a door marked 'XIV'. He hid the bouquet behind his back and then knocked on the door.<p>

"I'm coming." Xion's voice called from the other side of the door. About two seconds later, the door opened and Roxas's jaw dropped. There in the open doorway shyly stood Xion wearing a gorgeous, sparkling, black evening dress that perfectly shows off her curves and black high heels. "Roxas are you okay?" she asked.

At hearing Xion's voice, Roxas came back to reality after realizing he was staring at her. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" he stuttered while blushing.

"Roxas?" Xion said, worried about Roxas's strange behavior.

"I-I-I-I-I-I mean…uh…you look beautiful Xion." Roxas managed to finally comment.

Xion's face flushed a deep red at the boy's compliment. "Thank you Roxas. You look handsome as well."

Now Roxas's face matched the same red tone as Xion's. "Thanks Xion." He suddenly remembered the roses behind his back. "Oh, these are for you." he said as he revealed the bouquet and handed them to his date.

"Oh thank you Roxas!" Number XIV practically squealed as she accepted the flowers. "They're so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you." said Roxas. He couldn't tell if Xion blushed again because her face was so red from before, but he knew she appreciated the compliment.

"Let me put these in a vase and then we'll get going." Xion said, then went back inside her room to put the roses away.

'So far so good.' thought Roxas. Xion came back and Roxas held his arm out to her. "Shall we?" he asked. Xion nodded and hooked her arm around his. Roxas then summoned a dark corridor and the couple walked inside it.

* * *

><p>Numbers XIII and XIV walked out of the dark corridor and into Twilight Town. While they strolled down the streets arm in arm, they decided to chat a bit about their date.<p>

"So where are we going?" Xion asked.

"We're going to this fancy restaurant called Sunset Vista." answered Roxas.

"Good, because I would look silly wearing this to a restaurant that wasn't fancy."

"I guess we really should've discussed more about what we were gonna do so we could prepare huh?"

The two shared a good long giggle at the overlooked fact.

"I'm really glad you asked me out Roxas." The black-haired girl bashfully admitted after the giggling died down.

"I'm really glad too Xion. There's nothing I enjoy more than being with you." Roxas admitted just as timidly as he turned his head away from Xion out of embarrassment. Xion gave a small giggle at Roxas's shyness, but couldn't help her face heating up from hearing his confession.

They finally made it to Sunset Vista and entered through the double doors. Inside, the place looked like what a normal person would expect the interior of a fancy restaurant would look like. There were waiters, lit candles on all the tables, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. However, the most unique part of this restaurant was the giant glass wall that showed a magnificent view of the sunset.

"Welcome to Sunset Vista. Do you have a reservation?" a man at a podium asked the two Nobodies.

"I do." answered Roxas.

"Name?" the man asked.

"Roxas."

The man looked through a book and found Roxas's name inside. "Ah yes, right this way." he led the two to a table right next to the glass wall.

Roxas freed his arm from Xion's grip so he can pull out her chair for her. Xion sat down and thanked Roxas for the kind gesture. Roxas pushed her chair in then sat down in his own across from her.

"A waiter will be here soon to take your orders." the man said while giving the friends menus.

Once the man left, Xion started gazing at the sunset. "Wow! And I thought the Clock Tower's view was amazing!" she marveled.

This rose Roxas's interest so he too turned his head to see the sunset. He could now understand why Xion was admiring the view so much, it was incredible. "I don't believe it! It really does blow the Clock Tower's view out of the water!" He commented eagerly. He turned his head back to face Xion, but once he did, he could've sworn he stopped breathing. The sunset was casting a radiant glow on Xion. As if the light shining on all of her features wasn't astonishing enough, the luminosity reflected off her sparkling dress made her look like a stunning enchantress.

"Roxas?" Xion spoke.

Upon hearing her voice, Roxas snapped out of his trance. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Number XIV asked. "You were just staring at me with your mouth open."

"Oh uh yeah, I'm fine." Roxas nervously replied while he blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry." Xion gave the boy a warm smile which (unknown to her) calmed him immensely.

The waiter eventually came and took the teens' orders. While they were eating their dinner, they constantly chatted about missions, experiences, and whatever topics suddenly came to their minds. The couple felt they truly bonded from this more than any of the other times they've been together. After they finished eating, Roxas paid the bill plus tip and walked out of the restaurant with Xion's arms wrapped around one of his and her head resting on his shoulder. They were now strolling down the streets at night so they could find a safe spot to summon a dark corridor without being seen.

*Insert heartfelt music*

"I guess this place does have a nighttime after all." Roxas commented as he realized this is the first time he's ever been in Twilight Town when there was no sunset.

"I had a really great time Roxas." Xion told her date.

"Yeah, we should definitely do this more often." Roxas stated.

"I was just about to say that." giggled Xion.

They made it to where the dark corridor was summoned last and stopped walking. They checked to make sure no one was around, which fortunately there wasn't.

"Alright. I'll summon a dark corridor and then we can RTC." explained Roxas.

"Wait." Xion spoke, halting Roxas. "Before we leave, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Xion. Whatever you want."

Xion turned her body to face Roxas and took a deep breath. If Roxas didn't know any better, he would've thought she did that to muster up some courage. "Roxas…why did you ask me out on a date?"

If Roxas had a heart, he was sure it would be beating rapidly now. He realized that this could be his chance. This could be the perfect chance for him to tell Xion how he truly feels about her. However, he knows that he'll be devastated if she doesn't return his feelings. But he figures he'll never have the courage to confess in the future, so it's now or never. "Well you see Xion," Roxas began. "The truth is…I…I…I love you!"

All Xion could do was gasp. Roxas, her first friend, her best friend, just admitted that he loves her.

Roxas wasn't done explaining though. "I know what the others say…about how we can't love…because we don't have feelings. But I know that isn't true because I know that my feelings for you are real! I worry about you. I'm happy when I'm with you. And I love you."

A pang of happiness surged through Xion. She knew that if Roxas can confess his feelings, than she can too. "Roxas…" she began. "I…I…I love you too!"

It was now Roxas's turn to gasp. Xion, his best friend, the girl he secretly loved, loves him back.

Xion was only just starting, but she couldn't help tearing up. "You were my first friend. You're always there for me. You make me feel like I actually matter. But I was always afraid of telling you how I feel because I thought you wouldn't believe me. I was afraid you would say it's impossible because we're Nobodies. But I'm glad now. So glad that you love me, because I love you too!"

Roxas pulled her into a comforting embrace and wiped away her tears. They looked into each other's eyes, mesmerized by the captivating glow given off by the moonlight reflecting off their similar pools of blue. The two lovers realized how lucky they were to have each other. They began to slowly move their faces closer together. Inch by inch, the space between their mouths shrank until finally, their lips locked. They were kissing gently, but passionately, knowing that they will always love each other even if they don't have hearts.


End file.
